superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superboy
You may be looking for Adult Persona Superman. : You may be looking for Superboy-Prime. Superboy was a name given to Kal-El, a Kryptonian who would eventually became the superhero known as Superman when he grew to adulthood. He was a friend of Lex Luthor in Smallville, and he was even rescued by him from Green Kryptonite at one point. Luthor attempted to develop a cure for Kryptonite to give to Superboy, but an accident caused by Superboy caused Luthor to become bald.As depicted in the Season 3 episode: History of Doom (1978). In 1983, three Phantom Zone criminals travel to the year 1957 to defeat a young Superman for imprisoning them. He is saved by the arrival of his older self and Green Lantern.As depicted in the Season 7 episode: Return of the Phantoms (1983) __TOC__ Background Information Superboy is a younger version of Superman who grows up Clark Kent, the adopted son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. He used his powers to help others as a teenager in Smallville. Growing up, he is mindful of obeying the laws of humanity working directly with Police Chief Parker and other law enforcement agencies. This leads to direct acceptance as a hero which differs from the early vigilante status of the Earth-Two / Earth-2A Superman. In fact by the time Clark is around 12 or so the town officially recognizes their most popular citizen with a billboard that publicly announces "Welcome to Smallville - the home of Superboy". It is in Smallville, that Superboy first meets the boy who would become his main archenemy - the criminal genius Lex Luthor.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #271 (April 1960). Other foes Superboy encountered included the Kryptonite Kid,As revealed in Superboy, #83 (September 1960). and various foes from his membership in the 30th century's superhero team, the Legion of Super-Heroes.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #247 (April 1958). Three teenage members of the Legion (Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, and Cosmic Boy) from the 30th century time-travel via the time bubble to the past to meet their inspiration, Superboy. Young Kal-El joins them on a trip, 1,000 years in the future to a Smallville of the future. Here he is introduced to a group of teenagers, who operate out of a clubhouse in the shape of an inverted yellow rocket ship which looked as if it had been driven into the ground. After a series of adventures, Superboy was awarded membership and returned to his own time.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #247 (April 1958). Over the next few years, Superboy joined the Legion on several adventures,As revealed in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes, #222 - #258 (Dec. 1976 — Dec. 1979). until his battle with the Psycho Warrior. In this battle Superboy is shown how his foster parents die! Amidst his grief, Superboy is able to stop Psycho Warrior. The grief unfortunately is shown to be overwhelming for the young lad. Soon Superboy goes back in the past to his normal time. However, before he goes, Saturn Girl gives him a mental hypnotic suggestion to remain in the past so he won't have to endure the loss of his parents and be constantly reminded of it or be tempted to change it.As revealed in '' Legion of Super-Heroes, #259'' (Jan. 1980). And so, just like that, Superboy no longer returns to his friends. He soon becomes one of Earth’s mightiest protectors. Powers and Abilities See Superman's ''Powers and Abilities''. Super Powers Since Superboy was technically a younger version of the Man of Steel, they were essentially the same character, therefore they possessed the same powers, however, Superboy was not yet grown, and as such his power levels would have been much less presumably. Abilities Once again, the same can be said about his abilities. Likely in his youth he had far less, as he was less experienced. Notes *''Superboy'' was created by Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster and Don Cameron. * He first appeared in More Fun Comics, Vol 1. #101 (January-February 1945).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. Appearance * The Season 3 episode: History of Doom (1978) * The Season 7 episode: Return of the Phantoms (1983) External Link *Superboy at the DC Database *Superboy at Wikipedia References Category:Superman Aliases